Dawn of Naruto Lucifer
by Naruria95
Summary: He was expecting to be met by his friends family when he died not wake up at a library. What the hell is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write this story. Both of them are one my favorite anime. Like all my stories this an Harem story so if you don't like it go somewhere else. So without much monologue let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school dxd if I did I would have made protagonist more smarter.**

Human talking:"hmm"

Human thinking: _"hmmm'_

Demon/Dragon talking: **"hmm"**

Demon/Dragon thinking: _**"hmmm"**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _The second life_

Darkness. The encompassing black void wrapped around him like a cocoon. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything, and above all else he could not feel anything. His limbs were no where to be seen while there was no way to look around without his neck.

Naruto felt nothing before his vision slowly returned as he blearily blinked his eyes. "Where am I?" He inspected himself to find, if is there is anything wrong but to his surprise he found that he has been de-aged to his early twenties. Naruto wondered looking around. Last thing he remembered was being surrounded by his great-grandchildren and great-great grandchildren, telling them his final wishes.

Taking hold of himself he took in his surrounding. Currently he is laid on a velvet sofa of a _huge_ library. The shelves of books seems to stretch to the horizon of the white dimension. Naruto was sure that his younger self would have headache just by seeing it. Even though it is astounding it is not one of the weirdest thing seen by him.

"Hmm. I wonder, is this limbo or pure land?" the blond man thought out loud. **"No, it's not."** Naruto jumped as he turned towards the voice that was surprisingly close to him. Forcing himself to turn around he came face to face with what was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her porcelain white skin tone heavily contrasted with the surrounding them, while her obsidian colored hair blended with it almost entirely. Draped around her 5'5 frame was what look like an evening gown made out of the universe itself, the fabric littered with twinkling stars and several clusters of spiraling galaxies.

Naruto looked into the woman's pitch black eyes, said orbs seemingly boring into his very soul, "Who are you and what is this place?" He demanded.

The woman looked at him for few moment before answering **" I don't have a name since I have always been alone. As for your second question, you can call this place** **the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of all worlds and as librarian I have control over." them."**

"So are you some sort of God?" Naruto asked the being infront of him in curiosity. The lady shook her head in what Naruto assumed as amusement. **"That's typical conclusion a human comes at when they confront a being beyond their comprehension. The God's you pray are either crystallization of legends and myths or in some case are those who where born at the beginning of the world or took part in making that world. All these beings has authority over a force of nature but in my case is not same, I don't have authority neither I am born by myths. I was born before anything. I was born from the energy from all the worlds. I have been watching and monitoring all the world. Each book in this library represent a world and the book near them are of the world near them."**

Naruto sighed in resignation. Just when I thought that I have seen everything another absurd thing appears in front of me and this is being continued even _after_ his death. "So, Akasha why am I here?"

" **Akasha?"** Newly named Akasha tilted her head in confusion from the he addressed.

"umm. Yeah, you said that you don't have a name so I gave you one. I hope you don't mind." Naruto told while scratching the back of his head. He looked at her to find tears flowing from her eyes. "Hey, don't cry! I am sorry! I meant to offend you." Naruto waved his hands infront of him in panic.

Akasha shook her head in denial, **"You really are a very kind soul Naruto. You don't know how much it meant to have a name for me. I never bothered naming myself since I never talked to anyone. I have been watching you since very beginning of your life."** She took a step toward him. **"I have watched all your struggles. Your victories and loses but, just when I thought I know everything about you surprised me."**

Now only several inches from the blonde Uzumaki, the woman slowly raised her hand, stopping just as it was about to touch Naruto's cheek

" **You're such a stubborn boy, always fighting against someone for other's sake."** Her hand gently rested against his cheek, **"I really admire you. You have been struggling and fighting since your birth. First against hatred of villagers, than struggling to bring back your friend, training to became strong enough to save your friend and world and so on."**

If this was a younger Naruto he would have embarrassed from someone acknowledging him but, he is not young. You don't live almost two century to be flustered by small things. "I see you know about me and have been watching me but, why did you bring me here? It wasn't just to meet me, was it?"

" **It seems age also made you lot keener. It is true the reason I brought you here to meet you but there is also second for it. You see there is a dimension where I want to send you, reincarnate you actually. Certain events and wars might take place in that dimension which might effect adjoining dimensions too. We have already seen what happens when a creature other world invades a world. Normally I only try to solve this problems by subtly manipulating the events or empowering a person but, I thought why not send someone who has experience to handle such situations and has a very insane charisma to boot, what with changing heart of almost every enemies you face and turning them into allies."** She turned to see Naruto who was looking at her with blank expression.

"No" Naruto replied maintaining same blank experience even after seeing Akasha pout, which looked adorable by the way. "| have already fought enough wars and aliens for one life time and I have to no intention to repeat the cycle again. My time is finished. Now, I want to pass to pure land and meet my precious people."

Akasha sighed at the stubborn blond man infront of her. Ofcourse how can he she forget about this quality of the men. A quality admired by enemies and allies alike. **"Most of your precious people has already been passed to next life and the world I am sending you to is where your most precious people are born or will be born. Though except two people their names or appearance or sometimes both might be different."**

"Can you tell me who have be born or going to be in this world.' Naruto asked hopefully.

Akasha just lifted one finger and answered " **One person. I can only tell you the name of one person."** Without waiting for reply she closed distance between them, she lifted on her toes and place her mouth next to Naruto's ears and whispered something. She pulled her head back but she was still pressed against him.

Naruto looked at her either not minding their position or too deep in thought to be aware of it. Akasha eeped when Naruto wrapped one of his hand around her waist and asked her, no more like demanded her, "Send me their."

Akasha smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, there lips just few centimeters away. **"Very well, but you this understand this, you must not tell about being a reincarnation or related subject to anyone. Your all your friends who are born their not remember you or their past life but they will feel a connection with you."**

Seeing Naruto give little nod of his head in understanding she spoke her last few words, **"From here on I will not be able to help you in any way in your future endeavors but I will keep in touch with you and I can't send Kurama with you since he is connected to your world very intimately."** shepushed herself up on her toes, pressing hers and Naruto's lips together.

And all Naruto could see after was a sharp, never ending light.

 ***Line break***

Lucifaad.

The original Capital of the Satan territory ruled by the original Lucifer. Now ruled by his grandson Macaraeg Von Lucifer, only descendent of any of the Original Satan to support New Satan faction and fought alongside them against old faction. Right now two small figures can be seen sneaking out of Lucifaad castle.

"Naruto-sama… if Grayfia-san will hear about this we will in lot of trouble!"

"No way, Ingvild-chan! I have been waiting for this chance since forever I will not let it go so easily. Besides we will be back before Grayfia hears about it."

A cheerful voice of now young Naruto whispered back to Ingvild. Both Naruto and Ingvild are kids of 8 year old. Naruto is blond kid with fair complexion at height of 4 feet 3 inches tall wearing red noble dress with color and sleeves being of golden colour. Ingvild is a beautiful young girl with shoulder length purple hair and has orange eyes. She is wearing white noble dress just like Naruto but with purple colour.

"Yosh! We are finally here! Let's go Ingvild-chan." Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

'Um! Naruto-sama this is just a restaurant. Chef in the Lucifaad castle can make anything this restaurant serves and more." Ingvild said while looking around nervously since she has never been out of alone without a adult's supervision.

"Nope. This is not just a restaurant, it is newly opened restaurant which first to serve ramen in whole Lucifaad." Naruto explained with his arm wide as if it's last restaurant in the world….underworld. Ingvild just stared at him with deadpanned expression. Naruto has unhealthy addiction to ramen it is so much that Kushina Lucifer Naruto's mother forbid the chef in castle to cook ramen without her permission. That was dark day for Naruto.

Walking in restaurant both kids ordered two bowls of ramen. While eating his ramen Naruto thought back to his life as devil until now. Naruto didn't remember his past life from birth. His past memories first started to come as dreams and in some case, nightmares. Naruto never told about it to anyone. Bit by bit Naruto soon regained his memories of past life by time of he turned six year old. He learned he still has access to chakra but, he has lost his jinchuriki cloaks due to absence of Kurama.

He has already met two people who has reincarnated in this world. His parents Minato as Macaraeg Von Lucifer elder son of Kostya Livan Lucifer who is Elder daughter of Lucifer and his mother Kushina is warrior maiden from great war as well as wielder of Totsuka no Tsurugi. They both met during the Great war and fell in live with each other.

Ingvild beside him is also a descendent of one of the original Maou. Leviathan to be precise. She is human/devil hybrid unlike him Who was turned into pure blood after he was born. When Macaraeg found her she was left in a coma for over 100 years because being inflicted by disease common among devils in which they fall in coma until they die. She was in the care of Old Satan faction protected by a barrier which froze time within.

 ***Line break***

"Now that hit the spot!" Naruto said while petting his stomach as they walked out of restaurant. Ingvild shook her head at blond Lucifer's addiction to ramen. While she stopped after one bowl, Naruto ate seven bowls of ramen making Ingvild and other people in restaurant think where did the eight year old boy stored that much food.

She was brought out of her inner musings when she felt a huge magic heading towards them at alarming speed. Even though she was unable to react same cannot be said same about Naruto who pulled her aside before she can became victim of the magic blast.

"Well, well looks like the traitor has taught his son well." Both eight year old kid, hundred and eight in Ingvild's case, turned their attention at the source of voice and their apparent attacker. He was a tall man of about six feet tanned skin and blue hair and eyes with a scar across his right cheek. "I think this is what humans call devil's luck. I came to kidnap or assassinate Macareag's spawn but not only I am saved from effort of infiltrating his castle I am also getting the weapon he stole from us. Incredible! " He laughed at last part like a maniac.

"Who are you? Naruto asked the man in front of him. He would have tried to escape during his would be assassin/kidnaper's monologue but he was sure the guy will easily catch them and also because he can sense the barrier has been erected to around them.

"Hmm. Fine I will grace you with name of your executer. I am Venir Balphegor." With that he sent another blast of magic at Naruto only for the blond kid to dodge to the side. He was about to attack again when a large stream of water came at him courtesy of one Ingvild Leviathan who had her hand out stretched and was breathing heavily. Although she has awakened from seemingly her eternal sleep the disease has left her quite weak.

Naruto rushed to support Ingvild's swaying body only to jump back when ground in from if him split apart. Naruto clicked his tongue after witnessing troublesome ability of Belphegor clan; Crack. An ability form crack on anything weaker than the caster. With that in mind he began throwing at him several spells ranging from magic blast to elemental attacks. Even among Lucifer clan who are known to have huge amount of demonic power Naruto is unique since he already has demonic power equal to a high-class devil. Of course that doesn't means Naruto can take on high class devil yet.

Since his magic was unable to help him Naruto concentrated on the power he used in his past life. Chakra. Venir's face turned to shock when he felt energy of Buddhism, Shinto religion and Hinduism.

Taking advantage of his opponent's shock Naruto quick weaved through several hand sign before stopping at a bird hand sign.

 **(Wind Style: Drilling air bullets)**

Naruto inhaled large amount of air before firing several small drill like bullets made of wind. Venir who was in shock until now was brought out of it when one of the bullets punctured _through_ his shoulders.

"Aghh" the blue haired devil hissed in pain as another grazed his thigh. Having enough of this he waved his hand in swiping motion easily splitting the incoming bullets in smaller one which quickly dispelled before it can reach him due to reduction in power.

"YOU." Venir snarled at blond with venom. "I had enough of you. You are desperate to save your little friend aren't you? Let's see what can you do to save her from **THIS**." Venir pointed his hand in direction of the Ingvild who was now kneeling on the ground and fired largest magic blast during their whole fight at Ingvild.

Knowing he won't be able to reach Ingvild in time he used **Kawarimi** with her to swap places, which in result placed him in front of the attack which was only few feet away from him. Naruto watched as the attack approached him. He can't believe that the second life given to him by Akasha will end so soon. _'No, I refuse to die like this! Not before I meet Hinata!"_

Suddenly Naruto felt a strange power flowing through. By instinct he brought his arm forward his palm facing the blast. Just as the blast was about to hit him it was stopped before his hand. No the better word would be it froze before it can hit him.

"Th-this feeling feeling." Venir felt the power that froze his attack. "Th-that's a sacred gear!" As if waiting for his words the frozen magic attack sped toward him as if it's time was reversed. Venir didn't even had time to react as he was engulfed by his own attack.

 **BOOM**

"What the hell just happened?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. That felt similar to using power of Bijuu yet different at same time. "That dear son of mine, is Arc of Time. One of the rarest Sacred Gear of all time." Naruto turned to the direction of the familiar voice. The man in front of him looked like what a grown up Naruto might look like. He had spiky sun-kissed hair with two bangs on either side of his face. He was about the height of six foot three inches. He was wearing a British suit with a tie like a gentleman.

This person was Macaraeg Von Lucifer father of Naruto Lucifer and he was not happy. After approaching Naruto he ruffled his hair to shoe him that he is not in trouble. He checked him for any injuries but thank fully they were all just bruises.

"I had no intention of using this but now I change my mind." Both father and son looked at Venir who some how was able to servive the blast but at the cost of his limbs. After his proclamation a huge magic circle formed under him as his muscles and nerves while his wounds began to bleed more. It was obvious to everyone present what he was doing. A self-destruction spell.

 **Shink**

Venir didn't understand what happened one moment he was staring at the father and son duo and next second he saw himself falling down. Last thing he saw before darkness engulfed his vision was sight of his headless body falling and a beautiful red haired woman with Katana in one hand behind it.

"I might not punish you but same cannot be said about your mother." Macaraeg said to his whimpering son. He would rather face assassin than an angry Kushina.

Naruto closed his eyes expecting his mother to bop him on head or something similar but was surprised when she engulfed him in warm hug. "I am so relieved you both are okay. Don't ever pull something like this again. Did you hear me."

"Hai. I understand kaa-chan." Naruto replied as he hugged her back. Even though he has memories of his century life time he still is a child right now and will enjoy something he was unable to do during his last life.

The love of parents.

 **An- Yup I am giving him a sacred gear. He will not become OP because of it. The sacred gear, Arc of Time as you might have guessed is named certain someone's magic from fairy tail. Before you might come to conclusion. No, Ingvild is not hinata. Several character from different anime might show up. Oh and here is Harem list : Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia(maybe), Xenovia, Rossweiss, Grayfia, Kuroka, Let fey, Ravel, Mio Naruse, Sona, Ingvild, Akasha. Harem list might shorten in future. I think I don'thave to explain were Akasha came from.**

 **Naruria out-**


	2. Gargareans, Dragons and Despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I don't earn anything from this.**

 _Ch 2- Gargareans, Dragon and Despair._

Rugh took long puff of his cigar as he sat on his arm chair. After so many years he has finally caught his target. Given he had to take outsiders help but in the end he got what he wanted and his benefactor will get what he wants. He picked remote of TV to entertain himself. Although humans are akin ants in his eyes he has to give them credit for their creativity. They know how to keep themselves entertained. He stopped on a movie channel after streaming through several channels .There was a scene of the movie in which _vampire_ took heroine in the forest and stood under sunlight. Most amusing part for him was were he started to glow under it. Would you believe it! A glowing vampire! He laughed his ass off at that scene.

Rugh is a Gargarean. Not many know about them nowadays, they are what you can call counterpart of Amazons. Amazons are known for being nimble on their feet, their vast magic power and speed while, Gargarean are like tanks they can take most attacks without getting a scratch and they have immense muscle power. Unlike amazons their origin is not clear but according to some they are descendants of Giants and nymphs. Amazons and Gargareans used to copulate with each other were they took custody of the children of respective gender. After some time Amazons broke that tradition and decided to stay away from away from them when many women sent were roughed up during their intercourse while some of them were kidnapped on their way back.

Amazons kidnapped men to continue their line and sent them back after doing the deed but same treatment were not given to victim by their counterpart. They were treated like pet or slave for rest of their life. An outlet for their desires and cattle for breeding. Rugh is known to be even more savage than his clan mates. He will get what he wants and will not stop until he gets it. His current conquest for example. Well he yet to do the deed with her but now that he got his hand on her he will take his sweet time breaking her. After all he is after her since two decades.

 **Bzzz.**

 **Bzzz.**

 **Bzzz.**

' _TCh. What do they want at this hour?'_ he thought after checking caller's ID. "This better be important or I will have your head on my pike." Rather than a polite greetings threat was the first thing which flew from his mouth. It had desired affect as the caller gulped hard before replying. " _Lord Rugh we have situation. Our recent conquests ran away."_ He stood on his feet in anger.

"RAN AWAY! How did they ran away. That cage which I received from our benefactor was powerful enough to keep anyone below the power level of Dragon king!" cigar fell from his mouth as he shouted on his subordinate but stick of cancer was last thing in his mind. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down and ran his finger through his hair. "Report. How did this happen?"

" _Apparently, Illamoose who was on guard duty was unable to control himself and went to play with elder of the two. When another guard went to relief him of his duty we only found his mangled body and there was no sign of either of them."_

"That bastard deserved it. I warned not to touch either of them. The older one is my property and younger one is commodity for someone else. Throw his body for our dogs to eat and release the hounds. This time I will put that bitch in her place." He hanged the call and looked at cigar longingly. _'There goes my free time.'_ With heavy heart he crushed cigar with his feat and went back to take few things before heading out.

 **#Scene change**

 **Thak**

 **Thak**

 **Thak**

 **Thak**

Two figure can be seen running frantically as if there life depended on it, which was probably true. Despite foliage blocking most of the moonlight some still slipped from them allowing both figure to be visible. Both figures were women of similar looks probably relatives or sisters. Older one looked to be in her late twenties with hip length scarlet hair with a single small braid on her right side of face. She is voluptuous tall woman of around 5 feet 8 inch with long legs. She has brown eyes with fair skin. All in all a women with beauty and charm very few can compete. Her clothes consist of rags which barely covered her important parts.

The second figure was a much younger girl of around fourteen years with shoulder length scarlet hair like elder girl she was approximately a head shorter than former with brown eyes, beautiful face and fair skin. She was wearing a top and skirt which not in any better condition than the elder red head.

Not able to run any longer the elder of the two stumbled and fell on ground. Try as much as she may her legs are not responding to her command. The little girl quickly tried to pull her up by hand . "Come on Kaa-Sama. We have to run or they will catch us again!" she pleaded to elder red head who now revealed to be her mother.

Woman cupped her cheek lovingly. "Sorry my little cherry. You have to escape without me. That poison has spread in my whole body and it's also effecting my power. I will try to slow them down. If you find some reliable help come to rescue me. OK" both of them knew that was not possible. If Irene was successful captured than probably no one will ever able to free her and only way for her mother to _stall_ their pursuers are by burning her life force in which case she will cease to exist.

"Oh my, what a heart warming scene."

Rugh felt his heart jump in _glee_ from the dread apparent on their face. He felt shiver of excitement with prospect of extinguishing their last flame of hope and making them his _bitch._ Well one of them at least. His kick threw the elder women several feet back rolling like doll and back handed her daughter.

"Looks like I have to discipline you and remind you who you belong to!" Rough who was about to approach fallen women felt all the years of his battle instinct to dodge. Not one to doubt his own instinct he jumped moment before several swords skewered the place he was. He looked at the source of swords standing before her mother.

' _A sacred gear? Is this the reason why_ he _is interested in this girl. Probably not, she just awakened her sacred gear and by the looks of it she don't have much juice left in her.'_ True to his observation the young girl was breathing heavily. She probably only has one or two attacks left in her.

"Ho! It seems your value is more than what I pegged. It's regrettable that I can't pop your cherry or your master will have my head. It would have interesting to take you after a couple of years. Imagine! What a scene it could have been! Both mother and daughter side by side as I pop your cherry after screwing your mother!" Not able to bear anymore she conjured a double edged sword and charged at him. Rough didn't even bother to take out his own weapon as he simply weaved through her sword swipes. Not only Erza had no prior experience in swordsmanship she also don't have any prior practice in combat. Although she was not poisoned like her mother she was also exhausted both mentally and physically.

Rugh who was getting bored at her attempt to hit him sidestepped her sword thrust making her over extent herself. Lazily as if this is a daily chore for him, he punched her in stomach hard making her buckle in pain. For Erza she felt like her insides has turned in mush from the blow. As if to punish her further kicked her hard throwing little girl back where she collided with a tree and fell like a sack of potato.

Erza tried to muster enough strength to stand but she was in condition to do so. Her limbs felt like they have turned into lead. She heard footsteps coming near her. She didn't need to see who was approaching her. She felt her hair being grabbed as Rugh pulled her on his eye level. He smiled wickedly and looked at her mother.

"What do you say Irene? Do you submit? Or should be have to rough your daughter more?" He was smiling very sadistically at her.

Irene knew that he is going to sell Erza to someone else and that person is powerful enough to even force this barbaric Gargarean in submission. He will not do anything to Erza that might incur his mysterious benefactors wrath. However, she is still a mother and she will not take any chance when it comes to her child.

"I will do whatever you want. Just leave my daughter." Her voice was just above a whisper but everyone present her heard her loud and clear. Her broken voice was like melody for brute's heart. He liked the new side of Irene. "I didn't hear you say it again."

"I submit myself to you. Please just don't hurt my daughter anymore." She forced those words out of her mouth. She knew that the bastard just wanted to sooth his sadistic heart.

"Very good but I cannot let your actions go unpunished. Since I cannot do anything to dear Erza I will satisfy myself with you. I will screw you in front of your daughter and my men. In fact, if you were able to satisfy me I will grant you with the experiencing it with more than one man at a time!" His men cheered in glee at prospect of getting to 'taste' that women.

Even though Irene prepared for being defiled she didn't think that he will humiliate her in this way. She tried to inch away as he a poached her to no avail. He ripped her tatter of a cloth with a swipe of his hand giving everyone present to glimpse of her voluptuous body.

"What a sinful body you have Irene! Your husband was a lucky bastard to have your first time!" he dropped his pants to ankle and stood before her. His underwear was only think gelding back his junk.

Tears slid her cheek as he was about to remove his last article of clothing. _'Someone. Anyone please help us.'_

As if to answer her prayer Rugh was kicked hard face on his face sending tumbling back. The person who stood before was a blond boy of around Erza's age standing on 5 foot 8 inch. She cannot see his face he is facing her assailant. He has sun kissed spiky blond hair. Despite his young age she felt she can be at ease now. That those shoulders are sturdy enough to support both her and her daughter.

 **#Scene change**

For devils who has lived for centuries there are barely anything that can surprise them. Even those surprises are rare. Just like any devil Grayfia had same mentality after living for more than three century and fighting in Great War. That thought went during time she saw Heir of Lucifer clan grow. He was very curious since childhood and absorbed a anything taught to him like sponge. If prodigies are fast learner he is over-talented. Heck, sometimes she felt that even his failure are intentional. Naruto is enigma and anomaly at the same time.

His demonic power is huge even for descendant of Lucifer. If she has to guess it might be around low to mid ultimate class devil. He was also born with other source of power, chakra. A energy only available to Hindu Gods and Buddhas. Although sages are known to able to harness it their use it quite limited. When Macreager and Kushina were racking there brain how to help him in using it he showed that he don't need anyone's help in understanding his own power.

If his previous progress were astonishing than his pace of learning chakra was outright absurd. It was as if he already knew how to use it even better than sages whom his parents thought of requesting recruit as his tutor. The cherry on the cake was that he also has a Sacred Gear. It was rare and extremely powerful Sacred gear, **Arc of Time**. There is only one recorded possessor of this particular gear. According to records he was a amateur magician who awoke it in his adulthood. Unfortunately his potential was never realized as during one his session he lost control of his sacred gear and reduced the village he was living in along with few others around it. This led to him being hunted and persecuted later. Magician's potential was not realized but world did realize this gear's potential and it was not less than a high tier Longinus.

Naruto requested his parents to be allowed to travel the human world after getting his Evil piece at the age of 12. His mother was reluctant to let her baby boy go but she relented after being persuaded by Macreager. Though she only did so on condition that she(Grayfia) will also accompany him on his trips. His mother made him promise that he have to visit her every now and than and he will spend with their family as much time as he will do in his trip.

Everyone thought that he went to human world in search of potential candidates for his Evil pieces. Oh, how wrong they were. He surprised whole underworld when he brought back lost Succubus clan back to underworld where the were given a land to stay in Lucifer's (Real one) territory. Succubus were clan who went in hiding after original Satan died. He didn't stop there as he made more allies during his travel even Miphisto Pheles one of oldest devil to live pledged himself under Naruto and became his vassal. Following him he also brought back few Extra devil clans back and nominated them in the ranks of 72 Pillars with help of his fathers and other Maou's. Until now his only servant is his childhood friend Ingvild Leviathan his queen. At least he has a familiar even if she is abnormal one.

Currently, She along with Naruto, his queen and heiress of succubus clan Mirajane are in one of his trip to which happens to be in Greece this time. Mirajane is a young girl of below average height, almost a head shorter than Naruto and Ingvild who is only couple of inches shorter than former. She has long white gar which curls at the ends, with two bang framing each side of her face and reaching down to her chest. She has a upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes with curvy body for someone of her age, probably because of her succubus heritage. She is wearing a sleeveless ankle length maroon dress with pleated skirt. It was apparent that she will be a heart throb in a couple of year.

Right now she is pestering Naruto. " Naruto-Sama don't be meanie. You promise that tell us why we are here this time. Are we here to find another lost clan? No. Than are we going to hunt some super powered stray devil or -umg

Her rapid questions were brought to hold by a _gentle_ flick on forehead courtesy of Naruto. " Calm down Mira. We are not on any sort of adventure this time. This trip is for purely sight seeing."

Ingvild raised her eyebrow at his answer. " I don't think there anything to see in Elis, Naruto-kun. What is the real reason?" being with him since child hood she knew likes to do things differently. He rarely does ever tells his plan to someone else.

He raised his hand in mock surrender. " Nothing escapes from my queen. Tou-San has assigned this city along with several more city In Greece to me. This place is going to be our base of operation so I wanted to see it along with you all."

"But Naruto-Sama didn't you say that you will be attending Kuoh Academy along with Sona-Sama and Rias-Sama?"

"We are devils Mira we can always teleport back here for making contracts and I can leave a clone or two to scout In my absence." He finished with deadpan. She blew a raspberry at him in answerto his reaction. On other hand, Grayfia doesn't seem to be amused.

She was looking at her charge sternly. "Why choose this place, Naruto-Sama. Why build your base here of all places? I don't think you are oblivious with the situation of this city. Don't you know what kind of dangerous game you are playing?!" others might think that his actions are either betterment of underworld or empowerment of Lucifer clan but that is farthest from truth. Every action he takes is to cause a chain reaction which might lead to _world peace._ It's as if he is on the mission to right all the wronged and stitch every whole in super natural world.

Naruto looked her with a smile as if aware of her internal storm. If he was about to say something, he did not. His head snapped towards the forest at the outskirt of city. Others were baffled from his action looked toward forest as if to sense anything than suddenly they felt it. A pulse of magic. This generally generated when someone awakens their Sacred Gear.

With a bang Naruto broke the sound barrier and cracked the road as he shot toward magic spike without warning. Despite there being surprise from his sudden action others immediately followed him.

 **# Scene Change**

When Naruto started learning about supernatural world he felt compelled to unite it and if possible bring justice or at least semblance of something akin to that for those who have been wronged. His previous world united because they had a common enemy. Naruto had no intention of waiting such a person to spear that can force supernatural world to come together. In his previous world there no gods and humans held the power to defend themselves. That is not the case here. The one to be most effected will be mortals as they don't have any means to defend themselves. In this world were Gods along with many other figures who are walking nukes he don't want to see what can force them to unite.

He developed photogenic memory after receiving six path chairs in his previous life. Thankfully he still has all abilities and skill from his previous life. Those along with his experience of more than two century from his previous life helped him to absorb whatever was thrown his way. He was quite thankful to Akasha for giving him second life with his parents.

He set out to travel across human world when he got his evil pieces. He waited till than to have a public reason for his trip. Evil pieces or servant does not matter much to him. If he does comes across someone who is willing to be his servant than he will grant them evil piece if not, its not a big deal. First thing he did was find succubus clan who were servant/vassal of Lucifer clan like Lucifuge clan. From what he gathered they were treated very badly by descendant of original Satan's after their death. Succubus were very special devils. They were born from flesh of Lilith **(An-I know that is not true but this is FANfic.)** as such had the were very fertile like Lilith and to an extend humans. According to Albedo, the current head of succubus clan many of their members impregnated forcefully and they were treated like play thing by them. She decided to distance themselves from devil society for better of her clan. It was not easy to convince them but they eventually came around.

After traveling for couple of years he realized that mortal world is immensely influenced by super natural world. Super natural world is subtly influencing their society of humans. Be it through economic, political or any other way . When his father told him to choose a headquarter in Greece to operate, he chose Elis in heartbeat.

Elis is hub of black market of supernatural in Greece as well as one of the most well known in whole world. As portrayed in their mythology, Greek deities don't give much importance to mortals which was reason criminals are thriving under their nose. If he is able to destroy the black market in this place than not only others will be scared he will also get clues regarding Kingpins of these business. After arriving here decided to take a stroll to see he can get any lead towards them.

He didn't have to wait for long. Before the spike of magic he sensed sheer amount of emotion coming from forest. Fear, determination, hope, despair, hate, _lust_ and hopelessness were the emotions he felt right now. These were emotion from three different sources two of them emitting all the mentioned emotions except lust.

He immediately took off toward the source as fast he can. Thankfully he was fast enough to stop woman from being defiled. He stood before her protectively watching the guy he just kicked laying facedown on the ground with his pants around his ankle. It was almost comical scene. He(Rugh) was not alone there were six more men with him. The moment Naruto appeared they took out there weapon ready to engage him on moments notice. The man he kicked stood up without showing any expression. He pulled his pants and wore it taking his sweet time in doing so.

That looked at him after dusting his clothes. No, he, was not looking at him, Naruto realized when he traced his line of sight. That man was looking behind him were his companions just arrived. Rugh let out a wicked chuckle befitting of a vile man, "That was good kick kid. I am sure you could have became a very powerful figure if you didn't cross my path. I would have skinned you alive than heal you than remove your fingers one by one after which I would have take my sweet time to cut your limbs, gauze your eyes out but since you presented me such a lovely presents I will make your life less painful if you surrender right now."

Girls flinched at his description of his ruthlessness. _'This guy's top floor is messed up'_ he didn't answer this madman but called out to his girls without leaving his eyes of the Gargarean. " Ingvild, Mira take care of those trash. Grayfia heal them."

"Wait! Be careful when engaging them. They are Gargareans. They are living tank with high physical prowess and defense." Irene informed them not wanting her would be saviors to fall. She was covering intimate parts with her hand to hide it from public. Naruto extended his hand with palm facing up. Rugh fell in position to guard himself from anything the boy might try.

" **Onmyoton" (Ying-Yang release).** Like others he also thought that his Rikudo sennin mode is not as versatile as Rinnegan but a long life gives you enough to understand your powers. Rikudo sennin mode is in a way even better than Rinnegan. Where Rinnegan allows to copy whatever jutsu user absorbs, sennin mode allows one to master any technique Kekkai Genkai or not. He also acquired abilities similar to Six paths. Manipulation of Ying-Yang chakra was the first thing he learned.

Air shimmered and light bended as a sheet of cloth formed above his palm. Rugh scratched his head in confusion. Was this boy planning to throw cover on him to catch him of guard.

Much to everyone's surprise he threw cloth over his shoulder. As if controlled by him it unfolded itself in air and landed on Irene covering naked body.

"So you have one amusing trick up your sleeve, eh. So sad that it will not save you from your death." Rugh took out a claymore and jumped Naruto. The blonde Lucifer dodged couple oh his swings and used flat side of claymore as platform to flip over the man. While flipping in air he caught glimpse of Mira and Ingvild engaging with three men each alone. He landed a meter or two behind Gargarean. They stood opposite each other and facing away from each other. Breaking the pause with a roar, Rugh turned in a swift motion and slashed horizontally at blonde's neck.

Naruto leaned back to let sword sail over him before easily sliding under barbaric man's guard and driving his elbow on Rugh's shoulder joint. Rugh ignored the pain and went to catch little midget with intention of crushing him with a lovely hug. Naruto simply made a single a bull hand sign.

" **Raiton:** **Ikazuchi no Yoroi"(Lightning release: Lightning strike armor)**

Naruto was covered in lightning chakra from head to toe. Rugh was too close to stop his action and was zapped mercilessly. Naruto drove his knee on Rugh's side followed by fling him back with a shoulder throw.

Rugh pulled himself back and looked at his men from corner of his eyes. Much to his dismay they were not faring much better than him despite having advantage of numbers.

 **#Ingvild vs Three Henchmen#**

Ingvild started the fight by firing a huge stream of water. This made ground muddy and slippery hampering the movement of three henchmen. This turned their fight like a game of tag were they struggled to even touch the girl.

While Ingvild was no slouch in hand to hand combat she knew she stands no a chance against even one of the in this particular field of combat. So first thing she did was slow down her opponents movement with a tactic taught by her King.

She blocked axe from one of the henchmen with defensive magic circle and she used her free hand to catch his ankle with a water whip and threw him toward another charging Gargarean. She flew back to make distance from another sneaking man. Not wanting to give them time to recover young Leviathan shot another stream of water which was in lesser volume than her previous attacks but still enough to knock her enemy back.

Unknown to them their time to despair has just begun.

 **Water lock**

The man who was just doused felt chill up his spine as he found whole body. He felt his body went stiff than much to his surprise his hand began to moved on it's own and punch his teammate nearest to him.

"What are you doing you bastard?! Why did you hit me?!" the man he hit shouted at him his weapon ready to strike him if he did anything else.

"I am not doing anything its that bitch! She is controlling me somehow." At least he was able to speak on his own or his comrades would have killed him before that water bitch can. They looked at girl who was floating away from them.

Combination of her sacred gear **Neried Kyrie** and Leviathan's **Sea Serpent of End** gives her great control over water. While she can't manipulate larger water bodies she has great control over existing water. She can draw moisture from air or from below the ground. If even water drop of water conjured by her enters someone's body she can control their body movement though she can only control one person at a time.

Of course is she not going to explain her techniques to these brutes. Naruto has drilled in her head about importance of her technique's secrecy. She blocked her mouth as she let out a cute yawn. _'Fighting is boring. I want to Sleep.'_

Despite having slept for over two hundred years she still likes to sleep in her free time. "I am sorry. I can't play with you anymore." She said to three henchmen angering them thinking she is underestimating them.

She snapped her finger as the torso of the henchmen under her control burst like water balloon. With another lazy wave of hand all the water around in area flowed at single point to form a 20 feet huge European dragon.

Reality dawned upon them when they saw her killing their comrade with snap of a finger, literally. To finish them off she has created this monstrosity which they only have hope of outrun Faster than they can move water dragon snapped its jaws ending there lifes.

She yawned again wishing this fight over soon so that she that doesn't get late for her sweet sleep.

 **#Mira vs three henchmen#**

Three Gargareans who were against Mira never in their dreams imagined that a delicate looking girl like her can pack such a mean punch. Like Gargareans succubus are also known for their physical prowess. Mira in particular is known to be strongest in her generation of succubus.

One of the henchmen decided to defeat her immediately so they help their leader. He fired several blast of magic at her while another quickly snuck behind her taking advantage of distraction provided by his comrade. He only wanted to knock her out as his leader showed desire to capture her.

When he went to hit her his hand slid through her as if she if she is made of smoke. Than the image of white haired girl disappeared like mist. Than he saw her behind the man who was giving cover fire.

That man had Sharper senses than Mira gave him credit for. He quickly sensed someone approaching him from behind and jumped back to avoid getting caught off guard. Since her sneak attack failed she engaged him in close combat. Being a Gargarean he was quite confident in his strength. As the fight went on he found himself at back foot. This girl was more powerful than most Gargareans . Each time he blocked a punch or kick from her he felt his bones rattle from the power behind it.

His arms were starting to turn black and blue after using to guard couple of punch from her.. Knowing his arms can't take punishment anymore he jumped back to disengage but she chased after him as if she has decided to finish him off. Other two attacked her together to help their friend

Both Gargareans attacked in tandem covering each others weak point. They didn't had even slightest gap in their guard for her to exploit. First time in their fight Gargareans were overwhelming her. Soon it was her turn to defend as both men attacked her with great fervor. They did not hesitate to hit her pretty face.

She held her ground as a kick slip through her guard and towards her side. She was sure it has cracked few of her ribs. She caught a gloved punch. "Wrong move, girl" man whose hand she caught told her with sinister smile. She understood why he said that as arc of lightning started to cackle on his gloves which also encased his whole fist forcing her let his hand go but she was not fast enough. The blast of lightning threw her back destroying most of her cloths and it seems she has also been knocked out.

"I think you overdid it Frikio. Boss wanted her alive. What will you say to him if had died?" other guy chided to the man who just unleashed the blast on the girl. "Better her than us. Didn't you see? She could have easily killed us if we went to fight her one on one." His comrade nodded his head in agreement.

Clap

Clap

Clap

Standing behind them was the same girl they just 'defeated'. She was clapping as if she was impressed by them. Not even speck of dust or wrinkles was on her dress. "That was good show." They checked at the downed 'girl' they just defeated whose figure which shimmered and transformed into their comrade. Their eyes widened in realization. They were caught in a illusion and tricked into fighting amongst themselves. Than one of them notice something else. She was standing at exactly same place when the fight started. Which means they have been playing in her palms since the beginning.

"Your performance were good for a junior artist but now it's time for main artist to shine." She appeared before them faster than they can blink. She threw a punch at Frikio who clashed her punch with his own. Two things happened when their fist clashed. First, a powerful shock wave was generated sending the other Gargarean away and second Frikio felt bones of his arm turned in powder from the power behind girls fist. His agony didn't finish their. Mira pointed her palm at his chest with a lilac colored magic circle in front of it pulsing with energy. "Since you like lightning magic let me teach you how to perform it."

He didn't even got chance to scream as lightning ripped through him and his fallen comrade lying few feet away from them. All this happened in span of few seconds. She turned toward last remaining henchmen who was shivering in fear knowing he is no match for the demon in front of him. She watched him with blank eyes. She turned her back to him and started walking away kindling a glimmer of hope for counter part of Amazon. Suddenly she blurred from her position. _'Where did she go?'_ He checked around everywhere for any sign of her or him being caught in another illusion _._ He stoped searching as he felt pain, this pain was coming from his chest. He looked down only to see a clawed hand piercing his chest right through his heart. Blood dripped through his lips as he looked one last time at his murderer. Only thing he caught sight of was a gravity defying long white hair and pointed ears before Mira pulled her hand back.

With a flash she reverted back in her usual form. "Muu, my hand is all dirty. I can't present myself like this in front of Naruto-Sama." She used water magic to wash blood of her hand.

 **#Naruto vs Rugh#**

Clang

Clang

Clang

Clang

Unlike other Rugh and Naruto clashed head on. No trick. No trap. Fist clashed with fist. Sword clashed with sword. Rugh has greater strength than blonde teenager as he parried most of his attack and clashed only few time but he was more nimble and faster than him.

Blonde devil's reactions are better than his own. Most important thing, he is getting thrashed by this bastard every time a opening was left in his guard. Him(Rugh) on other hand was not even able to touch his this blonde bastard.

They clashed their blades again trying to push each other. Naruto grinned at the older man as he covered his Katana in lightning chakra and slashed through his sword like hot knife through butter. Even in shock Rugh didn't let his guard down. He leaned back from a hook, he reared his head back and crashed his head on Naruto's. Naruto replied his challenge in same way. Both stumbled back from each other.

Blood trickled from Naruto's forehead down to his chin but it was not his own blood. Rugh stumbled back as he felt massive pain from his forehead. Just now it felt as if he has banged his head on a wall. He looked at his opponent who used his index finger to clean the blood and flicked it on the ground. Naruto stabbed his Katana on the ground and took a stance. Naruto used **Doton:** **Tsuchi no Yoroi( Stone armor)** in his previous clash to get upper hand.

Using this jutsu on whole body reduces the user's speed. So Naruto is only using it on his limbs. He blurred from his place and planted a punch in older man's solar plexus. He sidestepped a oncoming punch, caught it with both arms and broke it over his knee making it useless.

Naruto did not stop there as he gave the Gargarean taste of his own medicine. Naruto could have finished this fight within a minute but he wanted to give this man hope that he can win before snatching it from his clutches. He bombarded him many more punches and kicks. At sidelines both Erza and Irene (who were being healed by Grayfia) watched in relief as the man who made their life hell turned into a punching bag by their savior. They were worried that he might be biting off more than he can chew. They are happy to be proven wrong.

Grayfia has divided her attention between healing them and keeping a eye on the fight. Naruto's safety is her priority which can't compromise no matter the situation. From what she can see Naruto's opponent has power level around a High class devil. Naruto himself is a high class devil but quantity and quality of his demonic power is more than anyone of his peers. When his demonic power was measured it was around Ultimate class devil. If Grayfia has to guess Naruto's strength was around low level Ultimate class devil. That was one year ago. She have no idea were his power lies now. She frowned when she started healing older of the two. Her magic is being rejected _entirely_. Even the little girl showed some form of resistance to magic but it still effected her. She felt both Mira and Ingvild approach from behind her. Seems they didn't play around with their opponent like Naruto.

Back to the fight, Rugh's whole body has turned in a big bruise. His one hand was hanging limp at his side, other was sore all over the place. Ribs of his right side is cracked maybe broken too. He can barely lift a finger to defend himself much less attack opposite party.

 **Crash!**

He was sent tumbling back at a tree like a thrown rag doll. He was feeling pain in the places he didn't even know. Gargareans are known for their immense strength and valor in battle but here he is defeated in both. He understood that blonde devil was toying with him entire time. His pride was hurt more than his body. He was feeling humiliated but he won't go down so easily. Mustering his strength he pulled himself up and glared at the boy.

"Do you think you can walk away easily, don't you? Now that you had defeated the villain and got couple of damsels to screw you think yourself as hero?! Why don't we celebrate this with **fireworks**!" It was apparent to everyone that Rugh has lost it. They felt spike of magic from him as he stretched his lone working hand as a big magic circle of about same height of his own formed in front of his hand.

"SWEET DREAMS YOU BASTARDS!" He laughed as he fired his magic at devils and his two victims. Naruto pointed his palm at oncoming blast.

 **(Freeze)**

Moment said uttered that word the attacked stopped moving as adhering to Naruto's command.. Rugh looked at his frozen attack with eyes so wide that it looked like it will pop out of his sockets. But show has just started.

 **(Parallel world)**

With another chant of his the magic blast multiplied into dozen more. Each of them as dangerous as original. Now Rugh felt like crying. It's his attack that bastard is controlling. If he just want multiply them why did he have to stop it. Just multiply it without stopping it!(This guy has definitely gone nuts)

Naruto waved his hand as if ordering them to attack and they complied. They raced back to their owner like a dog. A blood thirsty mad dog.

 **BOOM**

When the attack was over only thing left was a small crater. That attack didn't even leave a hair of Rugh.

 **#Scene change#**

Naruto took pair of mother and daughter with him to his cottage. It is a spacious house with five floors and two basement. Irene the elder of the two red head was in critical condition. She was poisoned and healing magic is not working on her. From what her daughter told them she and her mother are Sage Dragons. Their body rejects all type of magic except of sacred gear, dragons, dragon slaying magic and gods. Erza is hybrid with her father being a human magician. Poison in her body will not take her life but it will cripple her powers and body if not cured soon. Naruto tried to use chakra to heal her but even that was rejected, living only one option. Injecting magic inside her. Mira and Ingvild are not well versed in magic for them to do this and Grayfia refused to do it.

Uhhn

….Which is where we find Naruto locking lips with Irene. It was not simple lips to lips but it was like French kiss since they have to use there tongues as point of contact for injecting magic. Naruto tried to think it of like giving CPR. He is not having much success as moans from Irene are making it very hard for him to continue that thought. Their position didn't help them either. Naruto was sitting on a chair and Irene on his lap sideways because she is too week to support herself.

That separated their lips after few minutes leaving a trail of saliva between them. All the younger girls were blushing heavily as they watched such sensual scene.

*Cough*

Everyone broke out of their trance courtesy of Grayfia. Naruto looked around everyone and back at the two ladies who barely have any clothes. "I think questions can wait for tomorrow we will talk about this tomorrow after breakfast." He turned toward his companions, "Can you lend them some your clothes?" He smiled as he got a nod from all of them. Mira cheerfully took Erza's hand practically dragging her toward her room. No doubt exited to get a living doll to dress up. Ingvild followed them with a yawn. As for Irene he made a clone who carried her bridal style and followed Grayfia towards her room.

With a small smile he went to his own room.

 **#Scene change#**

Rays of sun slipped through the gap of window curtain and fell on the face of our sleeping protagonist as if urging him to wake up. Naruto went on to use his hand to cover his face from sunlight however he found it difficult to do so. His hand was between something very soft. His eyes shot open. He have a idea who is holding his hand but still he can't stop himself turning his gaze toward the person in question. The culprit is a naked curvy and voluptuous beautiful girl who was probably couple of years older than him. She has aqua blue eyes which are closed right now and curtain of long white hair which ended below her derrière with long sexy legs.

She was holding his arm between her melons and his palm was on her most sacred place. _"What is she doing here? I told her to give priority to her people. Did she dump all her work on Zeref to come here?"_ This girl is Naruto's familiar Vivian, also known as Lady of the lake. He met her in his first trip at England. He heard there are many fairies in this island country. He just wanted to meet and may be learn few things from them.

Despite searching them for whole week he didn't find a single sign of them. That's when she appeared before him. She was interested in Naruto and he himself was shocked to find that first fairy he met is most well known amongst all fairies. She continued visiting him until time of his departure. Shee requested his help in reuniting fairy clan. Of course he was more than happy to help her. He had no idea what can he do to reunite a race whom even a legendary figure like Lady of Lake can't on her own. It turned out that he didn't have to do much. Whenever he appeared before a fairy they acted very amazed or happy. They would just ask few questions to Naruto and after talking few things among they would agreed to follow him. There were still few of them who didn't agree right away. They looked at him as if he was trick or illusion but in the end all of them came around. **(An-There is a reason why they are so attracted to him which will be explained later in this chapter.)** They settled at the same place where succubus clan were settled and neither of them had problem with each other whatsoever. Shocker was that, after being crowned as queen of fairies Vivian declared that she will serve Naruto as his familiar and fairy clan will become his vassal. This news spread to supernatural world like forest fire.

That was one and half year ago. She tried to spend as much time with him she can. Just like his friend Rias, Vivian has bad habit of sleeping naked. No matter which world he is she would always snuck in his bed without alerting him.

Sighing internally he forced down the urge to cope a feel and carefully released his hand from her grip. Vivian opened her eyes slightly to look at her master when he looked away for a moment and pouted from her failed attempt to get desired reaction from her master. Unknown to her Naruto is aware that she not asleep and what she is trying to do. He wasn't some virgin teenagers who had no experience in handling women and got shy or embarrassed easily by them but he don't want to lose his second life's virginity at age of fourteen.

With tender smile on his face he brushed her hair. Vivian giggled at her dummy of a master. Than she received a finger lick on her forehead by same master.

"Oww"

"Naruto-samaaa! You are such meanie!" she sat up rubbing her forehead making her breasts jiggle ever so slightly. Naruto shook his head at her antics and went to refresh. Vivian tried to join him but only earned chop on the head.

 **#Scene change#**

Everyone was gathered at living room after breakfast. Irene and Erza were sitting opposite Naruto while rest were standing behind him. Both pair of mother and daughter looked beyond beautiful with new clothes and accessories. They didn't speak much since morning. He cleared his throat to attract their attention. " I don't think we were properly introduced each other. I am Naruto Lucifer. Starting from left they are Grayfia Lucifuge my maid, my queen Ingvild Leviathan, Heiress of succubus clan Mirajane and Queen of fairies and my familiar Vivian."

Irene shocked when she heard Vivian's name. Although she did hear rumor about her becoming a familiar to Lucifer's heir, she waved it of as fake news. To think someone will have power to make someone like Vivian is prosperous but truth is in front of her eyes. She took deep breath to calm herself down and introduced herself.

"I am Irene Belserion and she is my daughter Erza Belserion. We are last Sage Dragons left in this world. I am only pure sage dragon left in the world since my daughter is hybrid. The Gargarean you killed was Rugh. He has been after me since two decades. When Erza was still in my womb he ambushed me and my husband. My husband sacrificed himself to stall them long enough for me to escape. I wanted ripped that bastard but I can't afford to do that as I had a daughter to raise. I always kept my guard up and never stayed at one place for long. We did encounter him couple of time only to sneak away from his clutches. When we did not encounter him for long time a glimmer of hope kindled in our heart. Maybe he forgot about us or something happened to him. That hope was crushed when three days ago they captured Erza from her way back to home from school and forced me to drink poison. I wasn't able to fight them like before. All there weapons were enchanted by dragon-slaying magic and had tools to subdue a dragon. I am as powerful as him but he had no means to harm me even if he had advantage in numbers until now. That was one of the reason I was always able to run away from him. I wanted to commit suicide to save myself from humiliation that will come after being captured but they had Erza in their clutches. I can't leave her in those wolfs hand so I surrendered to them. Last night one of his guard came to molest me. This was the golden opportunity for us to escape. I killed him with what strength I had and escaped with my daughter. He would have defiled me than and there if you didn't help us."

Tears fell from her eyes as she told her story to devils. Like a gentleman Naruto took out a handkerchief to her she accepted it with a grateful nod. Everyone on devil side felt sympathetic toward mother and daughter for they have to go through.

"Tannin, has a territory in underworld where every dragons are welcomed. If you want I can take you there. No one will be able to harm you under his watch." She looked t him in shock. This shock did not come from the offer but rather his lack of interest in turning one of them or both in his servant like what most devil are known to do.

"I am surprised. From what I have heard most jump at such a chance to recruit new 'servants'. You on other hand didn't even show slightest interested in us. Do you deem us unworthy?" Naruto chucked in amusement at question but his maid was not amused. Killing intent filled the room as Grayfia glared at Irene.

"You ungrateful women! Despite what my master did for you and offering you, you dare to question his generosity?!" area around the Lucifuge women's feet has started to freeze. Ingvild and Mira were shocked as they never saw this side of the Grayfia. Naruto and Vivian were unaffected but Irene was sweating bullet from the display of power by Grayfia.

"That's enough Grayfia." Just like that pressure lifted from the room. Those words were neither loud nor quite but it carried enough power to make Ice Queen of Underworld submit.

Irene opened her mouth to apologize but he waved his hand at her. "Don't mind Grayfia. She is quite protective toward me. As for your question. I will be honored to have any one of you in my peerage however to me member of my peerage is not my servant but a friend and family member who will together with me in all thick and thin situations. It's not a good idea to force such a relationship on someone or trick them in to it. If someone wants to form a bond with me and voluntarily want to became part of my peerage I will welcome them if not, its not a big deal for me."

She nodded her head and turned to fairy queen. "Vivian-Sama, if you don't mind me asking why did you of all people turned herself into a familiar." Vivian smiled softly and looked at Naruto.

"We fairy are blessed with the ability to sense and see through soul of any living creature we come across. This is also the reason we didn't mingle much with other so much. We feel nauseous just by looking at most people. We are attracted to good souls like moths to light but tainted soul repels us. Naruto has purest and brightest soul I or any fairy have ever came across. Not even king Arthur had such a pure soul. It is also reason why every fairy so much revers him and only reason fairies were willing to unite under him."

She nodded her head in appreciation of her answer than she closed her eyes as if contemplating something. She opened her eyes after few minutes as if finally coming to a decision. She stood from sofa and bowed on all four with her forehead touching the floor.

"Naruto Lucifer-Sama. I implore you to take my daughter Erza as your servant and I can't became your peerage member but I am ready to do anything to be with my daughter. It's okay if you treat me like your pet. I will leave in any corner of the house. I will eat anything you provide me and won't complain if you don't. You can even have my body." This time everyone including Naruto was surprised by her request. He pinched tip of his nose address the kneeling women.

"Why are you doing this Irene-San? I already told you, you don't have to worry about your safety under Tannin."

She lifted her head to look at him her face marred with tears. "You should understand this Naruto-Sama only few of my kind are blessed with intelligence akin to humans. I am only female dragon left of my kind so many will try to force themselves upon me. As for my daughter she will be discriminated in best case or tormented at worst. We dragons respect power and those who wield it. Unfortunately, we are not powerful enough to get that respect. So I beg you, please take us under your wings." She has didn't came on this decision just after asking Vivian she just wanted to hear her reason of following him. She has already observed and tested him when he brought them here yesterday. She intentionally moaned seductively and pressed her breast on his chest to see when he will lose control. To her surprise his whole focus was on saving her. Whole time they were kissing he kept his hand on her shoulders. He didn't even squeeze them to cope a feel of her. He didn't continue kissing a second longer when last of the poison was purged. Irene was very confident in her women power but she felt doubting herself that day. If a she didn't feel a sizeable bulge poking her ass she would have pegged him for the player of other party. She didn't mind that bulge. It meant that he was indeed attracted to her and aroused by the activity but held himself in control whole time from taking advantage of her.

"Very well. I accept your proposal but don't worry I will never ask you to sleep with me." He gave her a assuring smile

 **#Scene change#**

" **I, Naruto Lucifer command you under my name thee, Erza Belserion, to become my servant and lead a new life as my knight."** The knight piece on his floated up and glowed a deeper shade of red as it approached Erza. It glowed deep shade of red one final time before entering her chest. All of his pieces are different than normal ones. They were that way when he received them. It was all Naruto's fault. He wanted to see what will happen if he uses **Parallel World** on his pieces. As result several copies of his pieces appeared in the air but soon after they started to react strangely. Last thing he knew was all the pieces copies or original glowed deep shade of red before a explosion threw him out of room and knocked him out. After being healed Kushina chewed his head for pulling such a reckless stunt but Ajuka was interested in what he did. He told them that his has developed beyond what mutation piece and called them evolved piece. According to him, it might be possible to resurrect gods with pieces. He looked at his first knight. She was clenching and unclenching her fist as if trying to feel any difference. He moved toward his newest peerage member's mother.

Vivian said that they should make assistant maid. This way workload of Grayfia will be reduced and Irene can be with her daughter but, he rejected that idea. His reason was very simple.

' _We are not powerful enough.'_

He is going to change that. He will firm Master-Familiar contract with her. He will ensure that she wields enough power to raise her head and walk with pride amongst her kin. Any directly applied magic are rejected by her body they have to perform it by in injecting magic inside her body. Only this time Irene will the one to take the lead. They stood at the center of the room as a giant magic circle appeared beneath them. **"I, Irene Belserion of Sage dragon submits my mind, body and soul to Naruto Lucifer. I declare myself to be his to command as he wills."** For second time this day Naruto felt himself in shock. That was not part of plan. She essential became his slave. From now on even if she want to have another partner will be unable to have them. Even if she will think of taking anyone else as his partner, she will be punished by immense pain. It won't be physical but spiritual. She surprised everyone second time today when she took Naruto's hand from her shoulder and placed them on her ass. Now Naruto might be against loosing his virginity but not against playing around a little. He took hold of her supple cheeks and pulled her toward him. Now waist to chest they were glued to each other. **(An it will explained in later chapters why is she going so fast.)**

On the side line Mira and Ingvild are fuming in anger. "I am his queen but I have yet to get a single kiss and she already got two kisses in twenty four hours!" Erza watched awkwardly as her master and mother bonded each other. After a while they separated from each other. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He was smiling at them. It was a when someone is being welcomed at their home. "Welcome to my family Irene **,** Erza."

 **And cut-**

 **An- *sigh* I real need a beta. Sorry if you find some mistakes and I am sure you will please point it out to me in your review or PM. If anything was left unexplained it will be explained in later chapters so don't chew me for it. I If anyone felt that that girls are too forward or he is being wimpy it is already explained in previous chapter. Mira will not became his or anyone's evil piece. Naruto's harem list is on revision so no promises there but I will still going to post it. Some said this is basically Issei's harem and I agree with you. This is Issei's harem because I don't like him at all. For Issei's fan I am not going to bash or ignore him. He will get. His own harem. I am sorry for delay in update but you know its hard to take Time out if your busy life.**

 **Finally, we all know how world is battling with Corona virus. You can support all the hard working doctors and government employees by staying at home. If you are young You have huge chance to recover but same is not case with older people or children who might get effected by you. So, if for not on your safety than do it for those around you. Your family. #Stay at home.**

 **Naruria out-**


End file.
